Memories Not Welcome
by MayaDutchy
Summary: What happens when Brennan's past comes back and is tied into Emma's? EJ
1. Once Learned Never Forgotten

Memories Not Welcome  
  
Emma's powers have been growing more and more in the past few weeks. Brennan and Shalimar were both out on a mission to check out all the safe houses while Jesse worked on the computers with Emma.  
  
Emma leaned over to get a closer look at the screen. Jesse had smelt her soft, sweet smelling perfume as she focused in on the picture on the monitor.  
  
"What is it Em'?" Jesse asked. Emma looked deep in thought as she kept staring," Emma?" Jesse put a hand on her arm.  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, nothing just thinking."  
  
Jesse wasn't so sure she was being completely truthful with him but he let it go.  
  
Jesse read the I.D. out loud. "This guy's name is Mark Blaine. He was accused of breaking and entering, stealing, abuse, and... Emma? Are you alright...God Emma, you're shaking" Jesse turned off the computer and sat Emma down.  
  
Emma's face was white and she was holding her head with her hands. It hurt so much. Her mind was just pounding with voices, each on whispering to her.  
  
You know who he is Don't think about it Oh my god! Oh my god! The bastard Run Hide Get away Don't remember We don't want to remember  
  
And the voices were suddenly interrupted by Jesse carrying her to her room and tucking her under her blanket.  
  
"Jesse?" Emma said weakly.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. Your powers overreacted again. You were shaking so I put you in bed." Jesse stroked away a piece of her hair. Jesse really liked Emma; he just wished that he could be as open with her as she was with Brennan. Jesse's heart just broke when he saw Emma like this. "Go to sleep, maybe you'll feel better after you sleep for a while." Jesse stood up to go as Emma whispered her few last words before she slid into a deep slumber.  
  
"Jesse, I'm sorry..." With that, Jesse shut the door to her bedroom.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Shalimar and Brennan had returned from checking the safehouses and Adam from running some errands. Jesse had decided to check back on Emma. He knocked at the door.  
  
"Emma? I'm coming in ok?" He spoke with his mouth close to the door. He turned the knob and slowly walked in. His nose was hit with a faint smell of lavender, Emma's favorite.  
  
Emma was sitting on her bed putting a pair of socks on. She looked up and starred into Jesse's blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Just a little bit of a headache, nothing much to worry about." Emma answered as she stood up. Jesse felt that there was something wrong, but he wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Hey, are you hungry? Brennan and Shal are back and brought some Tai food with them." Jesse's stomach growled at the sound of food.  
  
"Well I think that's decided" They both laughed.  
  
Together they walked to the kitchen. Jesse had taken Emma's hand on the way and wanted to make sure his good friend was OK.  
  
"Well look who decided to wake up." Shalimar's voice was perky and her smile was wide.  
  
"Yeah, how you feeling kiddo?" Brennan had always been like an older brother to Emma since the first day they had met.  
  
Emma sat down next to Jesse,"Alright I guess. I needed that sleep though." She smiled weakly.  
  
Jesse had sensed that Emma didn't feel like talking about her right now so he decided to change the subject. "So how did the safe house check go?" Just about to put a whole fork of noodles in his mouth. Emma decided that she might as well put some food into her quite empty stomach.  
  
"Oh, it went well." Shalimar said eyeing the deep fried pork. "Besides the fact of it starting to rain when we headed back. It's really pouring now."  
  
"There was talk with quite a few people that a mutant was out of jail. A psionic, a strong one." Brennan sighed.  
  
"Did you catch a name?" Jesse thought that he could search the database.  
  
"Yeah, they said it was Mark Blaine."  
  
Emma started having a strong headache, the room started to spin and voices started speaking again to her.  
  
Run, run away! He's out! Someone here knows him...  
  
Emma's head shot up, her eyes wide with fear as if seeing something before her. She looked to each of her friends, Jesse, Shalimar, and then Brennan.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong?" Shalimar noticed that something had changed, she could smell fear.  
  
Emma's stare set on Brennan, and she almost silently whispered his name.  
  
"Em'? What's wrong, tell us what's happening." Jesse's caring voice was concerned. Brennan reached for her, but almost has if he had shocked her she jumped away from him and ran to her room closing the door behind her.  
  
"What just happened?" Brennan asked, totally unsure of what he had done.  
  
"Her powers have been overacting lately." Shalimar said." It's nothing to worry about. She'll get some sleep and be just fine."  
  
Jesse wasn't so sure. Something seemed wrong about this. Why would she run away?  
  
Later that evening  
  
The other three had just finished watching a movie and eating popcorn. They didn't want to do anything that might disturb Emma's recovery. She had it hard for the past while.  
  
"I'm going to check how Emma's doing. She's been sleeping what, two, three hours?" Jesse said standing up, stretching his stiff muscles.  
  
"Two and a ha-aaaalf" Shalimar yawned. She was leaning on Brennan who was reading poetry. He had claimed it was 'soothing'.  
  
Jesse walked down the hallway and felt a slight chill slide up his back. The environmental controls must be off; I got to fix those later. Jesse knocked on Emma's door. "Emma can I come in?"  
  
There was not response. He tried again turning the knob; it was locked. Now Jesse was starting to worry. He phased through the door to find no Emma and her balcony doors open and rain was spitting inside. Jesse immediately sprinted to the balcony.  
  
There lay Emma lying on her side, drenched and white as snow.  
  
"Emma!!! No, no, Emma wake up!" Jesse was on his knees, trying to find a pulse. It was weak, barely there, but she was still alive.  
  
Jesse phased her through the door and ran down the hallway.  
  
"ADAM!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could with this freezing woman in his arms. How did this happen...  
  
Previously in Emma's room  
  
No, this can't be real. Brennan could never do that to me...  
  
Emma was standing on her balcony, letting the rain fall on her red hair. Her shirt clung to her and was chilling, right to the very soul. She didn't care.  
  
Her head suddenly spun again and her hands jerked to her crown. Please stop! But it was no use. Her mind was let out and she was pulled into a dark memory from her past...  
  
Emma's memory  
  
CRASH  
  
The window was broken. Seventeen year old Emma shot out of bed. What's happening?  
  
She was the only one at home, both of her parents out at a party with some of their wild friends. Emma crawled from her bed silently and peered around her doorway. Someone was climbing through the kitchen window. Emma gasped.  
  
Previous to the break-in  
  
"Are you sure no one will be home?" The young man said scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. It was always a bad habit.  
  
"Yes. If there is anyone I'll make sure they leave. Just no matter what, they can't see our faces. Okay?"  
  
Young Brennan looked up at his partner, "Mark, I don't think I can do this one. You know I don't want to risk getting caught."  
  
"Common. Have you ever heard of Mark Blaine ever being caught?" Mark through a scheming grin. Brennan shrugged.  
  
"Sorry man, I can't do it."  
  
"Okay, Brennan, they have some of the best weed. You know how much easier it will be to get it from here than to smuggle it ourselves?" Mark was pushing him now.  
  
"You know I have been trying to get out of that stuff, no man. I have already done my last job." Brennan looked him in the face.  
  
"You actually think you are going to do well in the car business? Stealing those is a whole different thing man."  
  
"It's better than this, I'm out." Brennan turned, and walked back to his small car.  
  
"Fine then, I still needs the equipment then Brennan." Mark said in a disappointed tone.  
  
Brennan popped the trunk of his car and took out a duffle bag, and handed it to Mark.  
  
"I even put some extra stuff in there." Brennan pointed out.  
  
Mark looked him in the eyes," You're a good man Mulwray, no hard feelings?"  
  
"Nah, no hard feelings man."  
  
They pounded fists, and took each their own way.  
  
Emma's Memory  
  
Emma gasped. The invader's head turned up and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"What the hell?!" Mark yelled.  
  
Emma ran for it, her sweaty bare feet slipping against the shag carpet. Emma knew there was a door to her small deck at the back of her house. I can make it. Breathe.  
  
The next thing seventeen year old Emma knew what she was face down on the floor. She turned over to see what was behind her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere missy." Mark's voice dark. Emma struggled to get up, but he had her by the wrists, pinning her to the floor.  
  
"Let me go!" She cried, his grip getting tighter, and her strength getting weaker.  
  
Mark looked into her blue eyes. A look of realization crossed his face, then a grin.  
  
"Well Missy Emma, we have something in common."  
  
Emma was scared and confused. If only my powers would work!  
  
"If only, huh?"  
  
Emma stopped struggling. The man's lips didn't move, yet she heard his voice answering to her thoughts in her mind.  
  
"Scared are we, well no where near as scared as you are going to get."  
  
He closed his eyes tight, and then reopened them again, but they were a foggy orange.  
  
Emma Delouro screamed with all she had. Her mind was twisting and turning. Everything around her was gone; all she could see was white pain; her mind passing from one terrifying picture to the next. A baby crying, a person hanging by their neck with their eyes open, her hands with a knife in them and seeing her parents all bloody with her name carved into their chests, people being burnt alive, and everything else horrifying flashing in front of her eyes.  
  
Twenty-three year old Mark Blaine stood up, leaving Emma twisting on the carpet, tears streaming from her eyes. He left the same way he came in. And never returned to the house where he damaged this girls mind so severely, she was in therapy for four years, and hour and a half each day. Emma Delouro went through 15 different psychologists that her parents "hand picked" for her condition.  
  
Reality  
  
"ADAM!!!!" Jesse yelled as loud as he could with this freezing woman in his arms.  
  
"What is it Jesse?" Adam didn't even need his comring Jesse yelled so loud.  
  
"It's Emma; I found heron the balcony freezing." Jesse said breathlessly.  
  
"Bring her to the lab, I'm setting up now."  
  
"I'm on my way." Jesse was beginning to get cold just holding her.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar were already in the lab when Jesse stepped in.  
  
"Oh my God, Emma!" Shalimar was shocked.  
  
Brennan didn't know what to think. He was furious with Jesse, for some reason he felt it was his fault. He was also fearful for Emma who he saw as a little sister.  
  
"How long was she out there for?" Adam questioned Jesse.  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"Jesse, you're shaking." Shalimar's eyes softened even more.  
  
"Here, give me Emma." Brennan's words were more of demand request. Jesse didn't want to let her go, but he knew him being wet wouldn't help her. Jesse extended his arms to meet Brennan's, and softly set the redhead down.  
  
"I'm going to change." Jesse dashed out of the lab. Adam scanned Emma while she was in Brennan's arms. She needed warmth.  
  
"Jesse..." Emma moaned.  
  
"Shh... Emma it's me, Brennan" He tried to comfort her.  
  
"Jesse..." Emma moaned a little louder, now slowly pushing herself away from him, never opening her eyes.  
  
"Emma-"Brennan was cut off by Jesse coming in.  
  
"How's she doing?" He came over to Brennan.  
  
"I'm just going over her scans, her temperature in continuing to drop." Adam answered.  
  
"Jesse..." Emma whispered.  
  
Brennan's eyes turned to look directly into Jesse's.  
  
"I'm here." Jesse scooped her into his arms and she was silent. The look in Brennan's eyes was as if he committed murder. Jesse shrugged it off.  
  
"We have to get her into some hot water." Adam turned to face them. They all went to Shalimar's washroom since she had the largest bath in the center of her bathroom. Shalimar turned the taps on full blast.  
  
"We can't just set her in there, she'll drown." Shalimar said.  
  
"I'll going in with her." Brennan took a step forward but was blocked by Adam's hand.  
  
"She seems to want Jesse. With her psionic capabilities I think Jesse should go." Adam said calmly, but urgently. Jesse nodded to Adam, and took a step in. The steaming water stung Jesse, but he didn't care. Slowly he sat down, holding tightly to Emma. Her clothes clung to her, keeping all heat out. Jesse started to pull off her shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Brennan growled at his team member.  
  
"These clothes are freezing, man. We have to get them off." Jesse finished pulling off the top to reveal a light blue bra. He started working on the button of her pants.  
  
"No." Brennan stopped Jesse's hands.  
  
"Bren, we have to." Shalimar helped pull off her pants. Brennan couldn't watch his almost clad 'sister' in Jesse's arms.  
  
Jesse breathed out. He was just relieved she had decided to wear a bra that day, and underwear that covered her.  
  
"She's at normal temperature." Adam sighed.  
  
"So she's going to be okay?" Shalimar bit her lip.  
  
"She should be, but she will have to stay in a warm bed for twenty-four hours."  
  
Brennan helped lift Emma out of the water and wrapped her in two warm blankets. Jesse, for the second time changed his clothes into black pants and a black muscle shirt.  
  
"Jesse" Emma murmured again. Brennan's eyes showed how heartbroken he was. Emma always had been comfortable with Brennan. They brought Emma to her room, and placed her in the bed. All about to leave, they stopped when she whispered once more," Jesse...stay..."  
  
Adam nodded and Jesse crawled in beside her.  
  
"Get some rest." Adam added before he left.  
  
"Shalimar took Brennan's arm and pulled him out. Brennan simply glared at Jesse, then left.  
  
~* what's happening between Emma and Brennan?*~ before long, he fell asleep.  
  
Emma's Dream  
  
~*what am I doing here?*~ everything was spinning, thoughts, feelings, people; suddenly it settled on Jesse. His soft blue eyes focused on her and he smiled. Emma felt warm and comfort. His hand extended to her. Emma looked at his hand and slowly reached over to him. As Jesse closed his hand over hers, his grip tightened. Emma looked into his face but it was no longer Jesse, but Brennan. She tried to let go, but he pulled her into his embrace. Then he changed again, into Mark Blaine. His arms tightened so much around her, she could barely breathe. He whispered," I'm out."  
  
Reality  
  
Emma jolted awake. And she took a deep breath in, still feeling Mark's grip.  
  
"Emma! Shhh...It's alright. I'm here." Jesse's soothing voice matched his expression; strong, but concerned and loving. Emma started to cry, and rested her head on Jesse's chest, letting it was all away.  
  
Jesse held onto Emma, staying with her the whole time. Whatever was happening to her was starting to take its toll. Emma started to calm down and stopped shaking.  
  
"Shhh... It's going to be alright." Jesse told her. Gently he rocked back and forth.  
  
"I'm so-sorry Jesse"  
  
"No, Emma, this isn't your fault." Emma still hung onto him. Jesse looked into her eyes and wiped a tear away, "I just want to know what's happening to you." Jesse leaned against the head rest with Emma.  
  
"I... I can't"  
  
Jesse looked ahead to the other side of the room.  
  
"I haven't ever told anyone." There was a tinge of fear in her voice.  
  
"Does it have to do with Brennan...or Mark Blaine?" Jesse still looked at the wall, trying to figure this out.  
  
"Y-yes... And now I know a part of Brennan I don't want to."  
  
Jesse didn't know what it was that would make Emma afraid of Brennan, but it must have been something that terrified her out of her wits.  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you what happened, or how I felt, but I can show you..." Emma whispered and Jesse turned his head. Emma closed her eyes and let all the images flow into Jesse's mind. His eyelids snapped open. Emma was silently crying, and Jesse reached for her.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you. I'm always going to be here for you."  
  
Emma's eyes met Jesse's and they leaned in for a kiss. Emma felt warmth and love; something she hadn't felt in a long time. "Jesse?" Adam's voice was heard through his comring. They broke apart.  
  
"Yes Adam" Jesse sighed.  
  
"Is Emma awake?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good bring her to the lab please."  
  
Jesse looked at Emma, "Sure Adam."  
  
Emma looked at her garments and got off the bed to add to her outfit. Jesse waited outside the door until Emma came out in sweatpants, a sweater and slippers. Jesse took her hand and walked to the lab.  
  
"Thanks Jesse." Emma smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt like someone finally understood her. As they entered, they saw Brennan and Shalimar there as well.  
  
Emma felt Brennan's piercing stare and stepped behind Jesse, putting a barrier between them.  
  
"How are you feeling Emma?" Shalimar asked gently.  
  
"Better..." she replied quietly like she was trying to be unnoticed.  
  
Brennan continued to stare at Emma. ~* does she know... do they know? Should I tell them?*~  
  
"Emma, what happened?" Adam's voice was serious.  
  
"I just fell asleep on the deck... I'm sorry." Only part of her was visible from behind Jesse.  
  
"You have to be more careful, you could have killed your self; and even more careful when your powers are growing." His expression softened a little.  
  
"I will."  
  
There was silence in the room, but to Emma the room was screaming with emotions, mostly anger from Brennan. She wanted to leave.  
  
"Jesse lets get something, I'm hungry." Emma turned but Brennan caught her wrist.  
  
"Emma, no." He said, commanding her. Emma tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.  
  
"Let go of me Brennan."  
  
"Not until you talk to me." He was almost positive she knew the truth; he had to talk to her.  
  
"You're hurting me, let me go!" Emma pleaded. Brennan was holding on so tight a light shade of purple was crawling up her hand, her finger tips slightly blue.  
  
"Not until you talk to me!" Brennan growled. She had to understand, he'd make her understand.  
  
"Let got of her Brennan!" Jesse stepped in and pulled his hand away from her wrist. Emma quickly pulled her wrist close to her body, and held it gently. There was a black bruise forming- in the shape of Brennan's hand.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, Jess, so back off!" Brennan was furious. Jesse wrapped his arm around Emma and looked at her damaged wrist with the other one.  
  
"Bren, what's got into you?" Shalimar stepped in. Brennan glared at Emma and Jesse.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." With that, he stormed out.  
  
* Later In the Dojo  
  
Brennan was dripping with sweat. He took all his anger out on the holograms projected, feeling more hate as he hit them every time.  
  
~* How can I tell her? Mark's out now and I have to be careful. She has to be careful.*~  
  
Brennan knew what happened to Emma when he turned down the job. Maybe Mark may not have been so harsh if he had taken the job instead of disappointing him, and making him angry.  
  
The hologram ran up the side of the Dojo and back flipped towards Brennan. The elemental grabbed his leg and twisted it around causing it to fall. The hologram disappeared and Brennan was left yet alone again.  
  
He sat on the stairs and hung his head. The hot, salty liquid dripped from his hair onto his face. He didn't care. He was lost in the turmoil of his anger, helplessness, and worry. He hated himself for not telling Emma the truth; he hated himself for leading that kind of life; he hated that Emma was more close to Jesse now.  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar asked called gently from the top of the stairs. He didn't even hear her go up the stairs. Shalimar sat beside him on the step from the Dojo.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Shal, I can't tell you anything you want to hear." Brennan's voice was melancholy.  
  
"Bren, I don't have to like what you tell me. I just need you to tell me." Shalimar tilted her head to see Brennan's face which was bowed.  
  
"Then I'll tell you..."  
  
* In the Lab  
  
Emma was sitting on the medical table with Adam and Jesse looking after her. Brennan's grasp was so tight on her small wrist it started to fracture the bone with the compression. Adam placed a tension bandage on it and gave Emma ice.  
  
Adam left the room, he knew something was happening between the members of his team but he didn't want to make it worse by getting involved too soon. 


	2. Chain Reaction

After Jesse watched Adam leave the lab, he turned to Emma.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong."  
  
Emma just stared at her wrist, clenching and unclenching her hand.  
  
"There is something else besides your powers growing. Tell me what's happening."  
  
Emma breathed out slowly. Silent tears were dropping from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Jesse, I... I can't tell you."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"I have never told anyone before. Not even Adam."  
  
Jesse was concerned, but he was determined to find out what was going on for Emma's sake. He could not bare seeing Emma in pain. Not from herself, not from her past, not from Brennan.  
  
"What is happening between you and Brennan? First you jump away from him, and then this happens?"  
  
Emma bit her lip trying to search for the words, words that would be least painful for her to say.  
  
"Emma you have to trust me." ~* trust is the thing that always hurts me*~ Emma thought to herself. Lifting her head she let her breath seep out slowly from her mouth before she spoke again.  
  
"Then I'll tell you..."  
  
* Dojo  
  
"Oh my God Brennan, how come you never told me?" Shalimar's eyes searched his face.  
  
"What was I supposed to say Shalimar? By the way Emma, I was best friends with the guy you almost killed you."  
  
Shalimar fell silent. This was one situation she could not relate to.  
  
"I can't change who I was, but no matter how much I try to change now, something always pushes me back. Maybe I'm not supposed to live a good life. Maybe I'm meant to hurt the ones I love."  
  
"Brennan, don't say that. You had no idea what he was going to do to Emma. It isn't your fault! Yes, you hurt Emma, but you're hurting her more now."  
  
Brennan stared at the floor.  
  
"He's out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mark, he's out of jail. He's going to come for Emma."  
  
Shalimar's face drained of color.  
  
"What do you mean he is coming for her?"  
  
Brennan sighed.  
  
"Emma is the only other person besides me who knows about his powers. From what I hear his powers have grown even more than when we used to be friends."  
  
"He won't find Emma here. As long as she doesn't leave Sanctuary we can-"  
  
"No, he'll find her. Whenever he used his power, people would forget who did it. But Emma hasn't. He has a special connection, and can find her...And hurt her..."  
  
Shalimar's eyes went wide with realization. Emma could not hide from Mark, and no one could protect her.  
  
Lab  
  
"God Emma, why didn't you tell me?" Jesse was shocked by what he had heard. ~*I'm going to kill Mark, and Brennan*~  
  
"I just wanted to forget Jesse. I didn't want to think about it everyday that I had gone through that." Emma had no more tears to cry, but was so emotionally torn.  
  
Jesse took her into a tight embrace. ~*How can I protect her from a power I don't possess?*~  
  
"Jesse, I have to leave Sanctuary, or else he will come for Brennan too." Emma whispered into Jesse's shoulder.  
  
Jesse slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"I know." 


End file.
